lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba
Simba is the king of the Pride Lands, and the father of Kiara and protagonist Kion. Appearance Simba is a full grown lion of great size and stature, with a large red mane and tail tuft. Many of his physical features are similar to those of his father Mufasa, such as his square jaw. He is powerfully built and broad-shouldered. Simba's fur is predominantly golden orange, though his underbelly, paws, and mule are a rich peach color. He has ruby-red eyes, dark red-brown whiskers, and a pink nose. Personality Simba is brave, strong, full of courage and kindness, and does his best to make his father proud. He is very strict about keeping traditions, and he shows great concern about Kion and the formation of the new Lion Guard. However, he eventually came to accept the new Guard after they successfully thwarted Janja's Clan, which shows that he is also reasonable. Though he may seem a bit overprotective at times, Simba cares greatly for his family and the future of the Pride Lands. In Can't Wait to be Queen, Simba admits to Kiara that he was nervous about ruling the Pride Lands for the first time. As king, he respects each and every animal's customs and always tries to make peace in the Pride Lands. History Prior to The Lion Guard Simba was the son of Mufasa and the next in line to be king of the Pride Lands. This angered his uncle Scar, who betrayed Mufasa. Simba, still a cub, ran away in fear. After his exile, he met Timon and Pumbaa, who took care of him and helped him realize that he could be a king. As Simba grew older, his old friend Nala found him and they fell in love. Simba eventually returned to Pride Rock, defeated his uncle Scar and reclaimed the Pride Lands, restoring it to its former glory. He and his now mate Nala have two children - a daughter named Kiara and a son named Kion. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba is shown atop Pride Rock teaching his daughter, Kiara, about how to rule the Pride Lands as the future queen. However, his son, Kion, interrupts the speech as his baobab fruit lands on his father's head. He and his honey badger friend, Bunga, explain that they're playing Baobab Ball, and continue their game in front of the king and future queen. Simba sends them down to the Pride Lands to play instead, hoping that someday Kion will grow up. Not too long after, Simba, Rafiki and Nala hear Kion's roar, and Rafiki tells Simba that it is time. Simba is dubious at first, since Kion is still just a cub. Nonetheless, when his son arrives back, he tells that Kion that he needs to talk. Although Kion initially mistakes this for a talk about the birds and the bees, Simba assures him that it's not, and he and Rafiki lead him into The Lair of the Lion Guard. Here, Simba explains to his son that it is his destiny to be the leader of the new Lion Guard. He goes on to mention that his great uncle Scar also had the powers that he now possessed, and that he lost them by using them for evil. He tells his son that it is now up to him to assemble the bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight in all the Pride Lands. He then leaves his son to do his duty. Later, Simba finds Kion's choices with Bunga, Ono, Fuli, and Beshte selected to be members of the new guard. This angers Simba, who scolds his son as he informs him that this event is no play date, and telling Kion that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Simba then finds out about an attack from the hyenas, and rushes to the scene. However, his son and the new Lion Guard have the situation under their control, and together, they manage to frighten the hyenas away. When the new Lion Guard approaches him, he realizes that his son truly made the right choices, and welcomes the new Lion Guard. The Rise of Makuu Kion complains to his father about the way that Makuu is handling things, and his concern over the impending Mashindano. Kiara then asks her father if there's anything he can do about it, since he's the king. Simba explains to his children that the other animals each have their own way of dealing with things like leadership, and that their traditions must be respected. Later, Simba witnesses the Mashindano. After watching Makuu defeat Pua fair and square, Simba congratulates Makuu, telling him that he has 'very thick skin to fill'. He then approaches Pua and thanks him for his years of wise leadership, and watches him leave. As Makuu taunts the former leader, Simba becomes visibly disgusted. As things get out of control, however, Simba is not present. Kiara mentions that he is out hunting with Nala, and that he will return later. Can't Wait to be Queen Simba arrives as his cubs are having a squabble and informs him that he needs to leave Pride Rock for a few days. An old friend, Aminifu, has passed away, and he must attend the funeral in Kilio Valley. As Kiara mentions that she vaguely remembers him, Simba explains that he was one of the first animals to return to the Pride Lands after he defeated Scar. He reminds her that he was once scared of his royal duties, and that he has faith in her. As Kion looks disappointedly towards his father, he also adds that he has faith in the Lion Guard as well. The next morning, Simba expresses concern to Nala, though Nala believes he is more concerned over the tribute than he is of Kiara, since he is expected to speak a line in 'elephantese'. Zazu points out that the elephants are very fond of tradition, and that it shouldn't be too hard for him to say it. Simba isn't convinced, but Zazu promises him that he'll get him speaking the language in no time. Simba, still fretful, begins to doubt his position as king, tired of his duties. Zazu attempts to jog his memory on the better tasks associated with his title, and Nala urges Zazu to go in depth. He reminds Simba of the wonderful Duties of the King, and eventually, Simba feels at ease again, thanking Zazu for the reminder. Zazu promises him once again that he'll get him speaking elephantese in no time, causing Simba to become worried once again. Simba still struggles later to grasp the elephantese language, despite numerous attempts from Zazu to help him learn. In a temper, Simba roars at Zazu, knocking him into a nearby puddle. Seeing her mate's frustration, Nala tries to comfort Simba, jogging his memory to what they had recently discussed. Simba thanks Nala, and calls Zazu back, who collapses in a heap from the roar. Simba, Nala and Zazu finally reach the area, and watch as elephants cover the corpse of Aminifu. Simba and Nala sorrowfully nuzzle one another as they watch from a distance, before finally walking over to join them. The funeral begins, and Simba is about to give his speech. However, when reciting the words, instead of saying the elephant idiom 'he had good on him', he mispronounces the words, and instead proclaims that 'he had poop on him'. Simba, Nala and Zazu become concerned, though Aminifu's daughter Ma Tembo laughs, saying that he indeed had poop on him. She thanks Simba, believing that the best thing to do is remember the good times they had. They finally return to Pride Rock and Kiara asks how the tribute went. Although Simba is hesitant to respond, Nala tells them that it went great in the end. Simba then asks if any trouble occurred during their absence. Kiara is about to say something, until Kion interrupts and tells him that it's nothing they couldn't handle, adding that she'll be a great queen someday. The Kupatana Celebration Simba is relaxing in the Pride Lands with the Lion Guard on the day of the Kupatana Celebration when he and the Guard hear several yelping sounds from the distance, followed by the sound of hyena laughter. Ono flies up and reports that Janja and his clan are chasing a jackal pup. Kion is hesitant to save the pup, seeing as he is an Outlander, but Simba encourages his son to do so. Kion thanks his father, and the Guard goes to save the pup. During the Kupatana Celebration, Simba welcomes the Pridelanders and makes a small speech. Rafiki then steps forward, announcing that it is time. The baobab trees bloom, scattering their white petals as the Pridelanders watch in awe. Simba begins to speak to the Pridelanders, but in the middle of his sentence, there is a sudden commotion. Simba looks down to see a a family of jackals charging through the assembled Pridelanders, causing chaos. He asks Kion what's going on, and Kion tells him that it's Rairai and her jackal family, and blames himself for the problem. Kion orders the Pridelanders to protect each other, and Simba agrees. He tells them that if they stand together, they cannot be defeated. The Lion Guard races into action to stop the jackals, and the are eventually rounded up. Rairai tries to pass it off as a misunderstanding, but Simba roars angrily at her, and the jackals are quick to flee. Kion apologizes to Simba for allowing the jackals in, but Simba reminds him that it was he who encouraged Kion to save Dogo. Kion says that Simba didn't tell him to invite the jackals into the Pride Lands, but Simba tells him that his mistake was in the spirit of Kupatana, and that Kion gave the jackals a chance to fit in. He adds that they had seen Kupatana in action that night, with all of the Pridelanders standing together. As the Pridelanders then feast on the baobab blossoms, Simba notes that everything has its place. Kion agrees, and the two wish each other a happy Kupatana. Family Mufasa: Father Scar: Uncle Nala: Mate Unnamed Lion: Father-in-Law Kiara: Daughter Kion: Son Timon and Pumbaa: Adoptive father's Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Pridelanders Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Parents